User talk:The Gerudo Dragon
Hi. I do the Ben Cackle Counter, and I can't add it to episode 222 because it's protected. Can I add it, or can you add it for me please? I understand the need to protect the pages, I just enjoy doing the counter. The count was 24 for episode 222. Thanks, MrGiggless MrGiggless (talk) 03:00, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Why is the fourm gone and why are almost all of the pages protected now? V282v282v282 (talk) 06:13, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Everyone, see the Moving and Locking Pages pages. Hey there. If you're planning to fork to another wiki, you can't protect all your pages. I need you to unprotect your pages ASAP. Let me know if there are questions. Ducksoup (talk) 17:39, March 31, 2016 (UTC);' ::I refuse to leave this wiki up for vandalism. We are leveling with legit reasons, the peasants have expressly informed me to keep this wiki contained. We have frequently been subject to planned attacks by wikia bots, and I will not leave all pages unprotected while wikia allows dicks and ethnic slurs to go freely across my wiki, it is fucking disgusting. I don't trust the VSTF or anyone but my staff with keeping this wiki clean. Let us leave in peace. The peasants are tired of wikia's rules and I would not have moved without their express permission and encouragement. We are simply not compatible with wikia based solely on our wiki's subject matter. Dirty jokes, nudity, and many other aspects of the show, I have had to censor just to post on wikia. It is like trying to give a child-friendly lecture on a genocide, it's so watered down it might as well not even exist. We’re not the Spongebob Wiki, we’re not the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. We’re the DP Wiki. A Wiki officially supported and endorsed by the show it’s about. We’re an extension of their show, so we must be held to a high standard. We can never reach that standard on the Wikia network due to limits. Let my personal business here not affect us as men, this is nothing personal. However, just as I chose to leave wikia during my time on WoWiki, this is even more justified a reason for us to part. Wikia cannot hold these spam bots accountable, and I won't unprotect all my hard work keeping them from violating my wiki. We have struggled many times on this wiki, Gubra's group of idiots, frequent vandalism, and emotional turmoil. Running this wiki has nearly driven me suicidal several time over, if you have any respect for me as a person, you will let us go in peace, and let me not have to worry every day about checking this wiki for spam bots. We will go either way, I ask you this last act of service and mutual respect. The Gerudo Dragon (talk) 18:38, March 31, 2016 (UTC) You sure seemed to notice this faster than vandalism. It's been clear for a long time that we are not compatible with wikia. We’re the DP Wiki. You'll censor our satire like how you did the Judaism page for being "anti-semitic", and we can't add sexual content which is a part of the show. The peasants have also wanted a personal website for a long time now. And also, you guys don't care about us or the community. You care about the ad revenue you get from us. If you cared about us, you wouldn't wait until a huge incident happens before you take action against Gubra and the other bureacrats we all wanted gone, you wouldn't censor us, and you wouldn't pollute the side of the wiki with fandom cancer. Stevoawesome (talk) 18:46, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Ducksoup, please. I know you and our wiki haven't gotten along well at all in the past besides that incident a month ago, but please reconsider this. We are getting the Drunken Peasants to stop advertising this wiki very soon, and with that goes most of the traffic. If this is for monetary reasons as we suspect, the little money you get from us now will be in no time at all reduced to practically nothing. I know it's probably against your policy or whatever, but this means so much to us. This wiki has become my home for many months now, as I'm sure it has been for many of the other members as well. I would hate for it to fall victim to trolls and vandals. Within a week we're going to stop maintaining this wiki. You saw what's happened in the last couple of days with ''us here. As we deal with controvertial subjects on this wiki we naturally garner an absurd amount of trolls and people who want to change the fundamental ideas and principles behind the wiki. This wiki will fall into ruin without us here. I guarentee that if you unprotect the articles the wiki will become a playgroud for trolls and vandals, leading to less traffic than would otherwise come here if the site were to maintained as we planned. SwordofStorms (talk) 19:24, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Hey there, :I totally get that you want to move, and leaving in peace is legit. That's why Wikia is CC-by-SA - if you want to fork your wiki, have at it. We only have a couple narrow rules around it, one of which is that you need to allow users who want to stay on Wikia to do so. That means unprotecting the pages here, leaving them unvandalized, and removing yourself from adminship/bureaucrathood when you've left. :If you're worried about the content, I'll specifically task the VSTF to this wiki to make sure that it's not vandalized. We don't like trolls any more than you do. :I'm happy to answer your questions. Ducksoup (talk) 20:24, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey, whats the estimated time that its going to take the new wiki to be up? Mr McWheaty (talk) 23:09, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Hey I was wondering, why isn't there a chat for this wiki? --Appel (talk) 01:23, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Gerudo I see you have a notice up on your mainpage now about your fork. Since that's happened, I need to formalize our fork policy with you. You can keep the notice up on the main page for a reasonable amount of time, but it has to come down after that. I think three weeks is enough time, so please remove it by ''Sunday, May 1st, and please keep notice of the fork to the main page and the forums. Edited to add: You can't put that notice on every page. I need you to take that down ASAP - I'll re-check soon to make sure that's done. In addition, I need you to remove the notice that users' edits will "be in vain" - you have to make it clear that your users and editors have a choice about whether to stay on Wikia or leave for your new wiki. Wanting to create a new community by exporting the content here is totally reasonable, and we're sad to see you go. That said, in the past, we have had problems with admins moving to a new fork, but also staying and trying to influence the direction of the wikia they have left. We haven't removed rights from departing admins, unless they have tried to harm the wikia or use it to promote their own, but there can be a serious conflict of interest in trying to run what will become two competing communities. Because of these problems, I would ask that those admins and bureaucrats who have chosen to leave remove their rights at Special:UserRights. This will also make it clearer to any future editors who to contact if they need help, and staff will be available for that until new admins are found. I'm happy to answer questions, as always. Ducksoup (talk) 01:26, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :You're doing a great job helping our wiki. Such balance. Much infrastructure. Wow. Hey Gerudo, I noticed that a few of the big pages (TJ, Paulsego. ect.) are a little out of date. I totally understand why you don't allow users to edit them, I don't want vandalism as much as you do, however some of these pages lack some more recent events. With love, Sadhydra Sadhydra (talk) 05:59, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm a new editor on the wiki and I was wondering if maybe I could get some help with something. I want to know how to make someones name into a link to another page. Thanks. TheOneHitman (talk) 17:36, May 17, 2016 (UTC)TheOneHitman